Jibanyan S
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Jibanyan S is a powerful variant of Jibanyan. He appears exactly the same, but with a reddish energy-flame surrounding him. His personality is mostly the same as Jibanyan, but with more courage and confidence. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Jibanyan S can only be found in Yo-kai Watch 2 by downloading the Oni Evolution Update for free, from the Nintendo eShop. After completing the main storyline of Bony Spirits, he can be found at the intersection near The Fish Place in Uptown Springdale. He can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. Unlike other Yo-kai, he can be befriended as many times as he likes. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Connect Bony Spirits with Yo-kai Watch Busters, then complete the second story, talk to Wiglin and select the first option to receive the Ganso Manju. In the basement, talk to Slitheref to meet Jibanyan S. He can only be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. Yo-kai Watch 3 When the game is connected with Bony Spirits, the player will receive a Bony Bell from the Post Office. That item can be used to battle Jibanyan S, where he is located in the East Cashew District of St. Peanutsburg. He can be battled once a day until he is befriended through the regular method. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Fuse Jibanyan with Jibanyan (Rank A) or pull Jibanyan S from the Crank-a-kai with 3000Y. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |10-45x2|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} |4 = -|5 = Single enemy|6 = Lowers enemy SPD by a lot with a Rank S paralyzing seal.}} Busters Stats Jibanyan S-Attacker YW Busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Jibanyan S-Attacker Strong against:Fire Weak Against:Water Busters skill: Super Avoidance-When using the move Avoid, he avoids attacks really easily Moves started out with: Moves that can be learned: Soul YW 2 Jibanyan S can't be turned into a soul. YW Busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Jibanyan S soul-Speeds you up! Quotes *'Befriended:' "Wanna be friends with an S-Rank Yo-kai like me? Hah! Who doesn't, nyan?" *'Loafing:' "I quit, nyan!" *'Recieving Food (favorite):' "Ameowzing!" *'Recieving Food (normal):' "Nyot bad." *'Recieving Food (disliked):' "Nyasty..." *'Being traded:' "Finally S-Rank, nyan! I'll expect S-Rank attention now too." Etymology Trivia In other languages * Italian: Jibanyan S * French: Jibanyan S * Spanish: Jibanyan S * German: Jibanyan S * Japanese: ジバニャンS ''Jibanyan Esu'' * Korean: 지바냥S Jibanyang S Category:Male Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Magnum Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai